As a conventional solenoid valve, as shown in the following Patent Document 1, there has been provided a solenoid valve wherein a retainer is inserted into a valve body, a portion which the valve body overlapped with the retainer is made as a thin wall, the retainer is fixed by caulking the thin wall portion in a radius direction.
For the solenoid valve having such constitution, the inner circumferential wall of the valve body is sometimes deformed due to the collapse of the valve main body in the radius direction because a force is applied to the radius direction when caulking the retainer. As a result, there is a case to become a cause of increasing hysteresis because smooth operation of a spool sliding to the axial direction at the inside of the valve body is inhibited, the spool will not be moving in the worst case.
Also, for the solenoid valve in the Patent Document 1, a screw cutting is performed in the valve body in order to fix the retainer and it is necessary to perform screw-driving to a predetermined position. Thus, assembling property is insufficient and further, there is a problem that a manufacturing cost becomes higher when performing a threading process because there is a large number of man-hour for producing components.
Prior Art Literatures
Patent Document
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-104847